Leo San Juan And the Order of the Phoenix (2007)
Davidchannel’s Warner Bros 2007 Movie “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” Cast * Harry Potter - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Ron Weasley - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Hermione Granger - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Albus Dumbledore - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Sirius Black - Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) * Dolores Umbridge - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Alistor Moody - John Silver (Treasure Planet) * Nymphadora Tonks - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Remus Lupin - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Ephias Doge - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Kingsley Shacklebolt - Lucius Best "Frozone" (The Incredibles) * Luna Lovegood - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Neville Longbottom - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) * Fred Weasley - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * George Weasley - Kristoff (Frozen) * Ginny Weasley - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Professor Trelawney - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Professor Flitwick - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Molly Weasley - Lindsey Thorndyke (Sonic X) * Arthur Weasley - Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X) * Petunia Dursley - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Vernon Dursley - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Dudley Dursley - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Dudley’s Gang - Dimitri (Anastasia), Li Shang (Mulan), Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) and Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Dementors - Various Villains in Movies * Mrs. Figg - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) * Talking Ministry Mail - Himself * Cornelius Fudge - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Argus Filch - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Serverus Snape - President Stone (Astroboy; 2009) * Draco Malfoy - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Vincent Crabbe - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Gregory Goyle - Hector (Tangled: The Animated Series) * Seamus Finnigan - Varian (Tangled: The Animated Series) * Rubeus Hagrid - Vlad (Anastasia) * Grawp - Iron Giant * Crookshanks - Marie (The Aristocats) * Cho Chang - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Lucius Malfoy - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) * Bellatrix Lestrange - The Other Mother (Coraline) * Death Eaters - Various Sorcerers Villains in Animated Movies * Lord Voldemort - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Clips of Movies and TV Shows * Legend Quest (2017 -) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Tarzan (1999) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled The Series (2017-2019) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Powerpuff Girls Reboot (2016 - 2020) Gallery Leo San Juan.png|Leo San Juan as Harry Potter Derek grin.sized.jpg|Derek as Ron Weasley Princess Odette (1).jpg|Odette as Hermione Granger Drew Pickles (King Triton).jpg|King Triton as Albus Dumbledore Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Sirius Black Mother Gothel sad.jpg|Mother Gothel as Dolores Umbridge Silver.jpeg|John Silver as Mad-eye Moody Lori Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lori Loud as Nymphadora Tonks Professor Utonium in the 2016 Series.jpg|Professor Utonium as Remus Lupin Profile - Stan Pines.png|Grunkle Stan as Ephias Doge Frozone incredibles 2.png|Lucius Best (Frozone) as Kingsley Shacklebolt Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Luna Lovegood Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Neville Longbottom Teodora.png|Teodora as Ginny Weasley Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Voldemort See Also * Leo San Juan and the Goblet of Fire (2005) (Preceded) * Leo San Juan and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) (Following) Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Warner Bros. Movies Category:Davidchannel